Siempre
by caskett lover 25
Summary: Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vez pasar toda tu vida en un minuto, que cuando estas a punto de caer del edificio más alto tomas tu ultima bocanada de aire para después desplomarte y caer al vacío, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de morir, hace un año cuando esa bala atravesó mi pecho y me desplomé creí que fallecería en sus brazos... Descripción del capitulo 4x23 P.O.V. Kate


Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vez pasar toda tu vida en un minuto, que cuando estas a punto de caer del edificio más alto tomas tu ultima bocanada de aire para después desplomarte y caer al vacío, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de morir, hace un año cuando esa bala atravesó mi pecho y me desplomé creí que fallecería en sus brazos, pero sus palabras de aliento fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerme luchar.

De momento no sentí nada, luego el pecho empezó a arderme y entumecerse.

Estas consiente y empiezas a oír como si te pusieras un vaso en los oídos, tu visión se desenfoca periféricamente, pero tienes un punto central que te permite seguir viendo, sientes un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, se te adormece la piel, quieres hablar, gritar y no puedes, no sale sonido de tu boca.

Hasta que terminas desmayándote.

Al asomarme al despeñadero que había debajo calculé que debía encontrarme a seis o siete metros de altura, mis dedos se resbalaban uno a uno, ya mi peso era demasiado, y la esperanza se desvanecía , estaba a punto de reencontrarme con mi madre, de hallar la paz que tanto buscaba, pero mi mente, todo, me recordaba a él ahora mismo.

Me sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo como pude simplemente no verlo, él estaba enamorado de mí y yo de él, sólo dos personas enamoradas ¿qué tan difícil es saber eso?

No dejaba de pensar en la primera vez que lo vi, en la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron, en la vez que por fin se le grabó mi nombre, en la que yo pude intercambiar más de dos palabras con él sin tener que hacer alguna alabanza de sus libros.

No podía creer lo que me pasaba un día entero con Richard Castle el sueño de toda fan, y por fortuna o desgracia ese día se hizo eterno y se convirtió en semanas y meses, hasta que un día lo miras ahí como siempre a tu lado y te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el tiempo que te queda de vida con él, pero no tienes el valor para hacer algo al respecto entonces te arrepientes, te sientes culpable y decepcionas a la persona más importante de tu vida.

Me resigné a caer, pero escuché su voz tan melodiosa ahora agitada gritando mi apellido y en ese momento lo supe: el amor puede doler a veces, pero es la única cosa que conocemos, que nos hace sentir vivos, que alegra nuestro corazón y que forma parte de nuestra alma, hacemos esos recueros para nosotros mismos y los llevamos en nuestro corazón a donde vayamos, es lo único que dejamos al morir, es nuestro legado.

-Castle- grité cuando me era difícil sostenerme, y entonces cuando sentí que caía su mano tomó la mía como muchas veces atrás y me levantó y rescató del precipicio, pero no era él, la mente me jugaba una mala pasada.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, la fuerza de mis brazos se había ido, al igual que Castle, miré confundida a Ryan y detrás de él a Gates, fuimos en su auto hasta comisaria para después aguantar sus regaños.

Y cuando Gates nos reprendió renuncié, tal vez actué sin pensarlo o tal vez había pensado mucho para actuar así y me di cuenta de que desperdicié mucho tiempo dando justicia a los muertos para no poder darme justicia a mí misma, tomé mis cosas y me marché.

Fui a mi apartamento pero no podía estar tranquila, caminé por el parque hasta llegar a nuestro lugar favorito aquel en que compartimos muchos momentos juntos, me senté en mi columpio habitual y miré a mi lado pensando que Castle estaría ahí como siempre, entonces me di cuenta de que todos estos años, todas estas idas y venidas, todo este tiempo juntos había rendido sus frutos, estaba perdidamente enamorada y tuve que morir dos veces para saberlo.

 **Bueno me parece que el resto ya se lo saben…espero que les guste.**


End file.
